


Traveling in Time

by Sage_Of_Wales



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Time Travel, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Of_Wales/pseuds/Sage_Of_Wales
Summary: Immerse yourself in the feelings of time travel





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sage here! I hope you enjoy my poem. Reviews are encouraged. :)

Traveling in Time  
Is holding all existence   
In your hand;  
And reading it like a book  
Etching new stories between the lines 

Traveling in Time  
Is taking a chunk of clay   
In your hand;  
And remolding the world  
Shaping it to your desire

A million lifetimes   
Flash in your mind  
Streaks of white light   
Sear through your eyelids  
And shiny, golden rivers flow  
And slip  
And slide   
As you run your fingers through the sweet nectar 

 

And all you And all you   
Taste Hear   
Are your own tears Are the silent screams and laughter   
As they run down your cheeks Of the past and the future

 

Traveling in Time  
Is holding a brush  
In your hand;  
And painting the sky  
Adding streaks of yellow over pale blue

As you  
Write your story  
Craft your world  
And   
Paint your sky

 

You leave footprints 

 

Tread.

Carefully.


End file.
